Accidentally on purpose?
by Mela1984
Summary: She was about to leave, but turned around, she needed to feel something again. Then she did leave, but now she had to go back.


First admission

Wallace opens his door, only to find Veronica there "Have you any idea what time it is?"He asks. "Why? Are you getting old Fennel?" She asks, "Old? Hell no! But I got a baby that won't sleep!" He said. "Can he still really be called a baby?" Wallace rolls his eyes. "If you ask your dad, you are still a baby Mars!" He says. "Can I come in, or does the old man needs to sleep?" She asks and he realizes that they are still at the door. "Old man, hell no!" He mutters and let her in. "Do you want a beer, cause I am having one, old man my ass!" He says. "You know, it doesn't stop being true just because you say it!" She sits down and he holds up a beer, but she shakes her head. "No, but you have one!" She says, and he does. " I haven't asked you yet, have I? How does it feel to be back?" He asks. "Haven't really thought about it, but it will dawn on me, soon!" "I thought we lost you this time. Thought you never be back again, and then you came back sooner. I guess I think it and it happens!" He said, finally sees her smile again. "Did you miss me Wallace?" She asks. "Well, Neptune really isn't a fun place without you! It's never been. " "Is that a yes?" She asks. "Look at you fishing for a compliment! But yeah, I missed you, even though you weren't gone for long!" He said, again getting her to smile. "You have now smiled twice, are you okay?" He asks. "Don't know…" She said. "And not that I mind, but social visits are rare for you, and social visits by surprise are even worse, so what's up?" Veronica leans back. "I'm pregnant!" Wallace almost dropped the beer. "You are what now?" He asked. "I am not saying it again!" She said. "Um.. so .. how pregnant?" He asked. "Week 12" She said and Wallace, as the math genius he was didn't need that long to figure it out. "Then you got pregnant before you left!" He said and she nodded. "Did Leo come back to town?" He asked. "He did not." Wallace head started to spin. "So it's a local?" Veronica nodded and got up. "Uh, where are you going?" "I needed to tell someone, now I need to figure it out!" She said. "I'm sorry, that isn't good enough." He said. "Well, that's all for now, go to bed old man, but I will keep you posted!" She said and headed towards the door. "Yeah I better be!"

_Finding out, six weeks earlier_

_Being out of Neptune proved to be hard. Very hard actually, more so than she thought. That odd illness she thought she had, but going to the doctor was out of the question. She remembered the time she found out she got chlamydia. That was a fun day. However, constant nausea could be something else, that other thing. Now in movies and on TV it was all dramatic. Those 5 minutes it took before the test was done. She use to sit in front of the tv screen, looking at it, wondering that same thing that the characters did. Of course, now a days it was much quicker, it showed right away. But she had turned it around, afraid to look at it! But it was time, she turned it and, yeah… there it was. Clear as day… she was pregnant. She started to think about it, she use to be so careful about it, always protected, so why in the world would she not have been careful this time. She hadn't been drunk, so she couldn't blame it on that. Was this perhaps an accident on purpose? Years ago there had been a tv show, a woman ending up pregnant, the show had been called just that, "accidentally on purpose". She couldn't remember if she had liked it, but now she found herself wondering if she did this for that very reason. She could, of course do an abortion, she had that right, whatever the government in some states felt. She could also find a way to live and raise it on her own. But that news would spread fast, very fast, or would it? Yes it would, she was surrounded by moral compasses like Wallace and her dad, they would eage her on to tell the father, or they would simply tell him. And he would come, somehow she knew that. Then there was the last option, pack her bags and go home… wait, did she just reefer to Neptune as home? She did. Perhaps it was really truly time now. _

_Finding comfort, 12 weeks earlier_

"_Hey… you alone?" Veronica asked. "You see anyone else here?" He asked. "No." "Why are you back V? You don't talk to me for a year… sure you needed to grieve, I get that, but it's been a year! I thought you left!" He said. "Yeah, but I turned the car around!" She said and went up to him, fearless like always. She wasn't afraid of him, she had never been… well perhaps her first year of high school, but she hadn't even known or noticed him then, and he had stayed clear of her, that's back when she was the sheriff's daughter. "And now you are here to inspect and then turn me in? I am really not in the mood for nosy or accusation.. or "I told you so:s" from you!" Veronica shook her head and went up closer to him, but he backed away. "Are you afraid of me? Because I am the one in the bad part of town, in a … questionable shop with a man who has a long record!" She said. "Maybe I am protecting myself!" He said and she stepped even closer to him. Now she was closer to him than she had ever been, and he looked nervous. She kissed him and it didn't take him long to kiss her right back, but he was the one who broke away. It looked like he was about to say something, but she beat him to it. "I need to feel something again!" She said and he kissed her again, this time she broke away. "The car!"She said. "My car!" She clarified and started walking, holding his hand. They barely got into the car before he started to take of her clothes and before she knew it, she was almost completely naked and he kissed her all over. She flip him so that he sat up and she removed his shirt and opened his pants, pulling them of. She was about to get his boxers of, but he stopped her. "I thought you were the one who needed to feel, trust me… I know what I feel. I always knew, and you can see what I feel!" He said before laying her down, removing her underwear and kissed his way down, she started to shiver and she started to feel again, she felt her mind was empty from thoughts for the first time in a long time. She started to moan, and bit her lip. She reached for him and he started to kiss her lips again. She got his boxers of and he pushed himself into her. Somehow he was both careful and rough, how that was possible, she didn't know. He increased his speed and held out until she came and she felt relaxed, like the weight of the world was lifted from her. He kissed her on the mouth again, but quickly broke away. "If you are not in for another ride, we shouldn't do that!" She smiled, and it was the first time in a long time that she smiled with honesty. _

"_You're gonna leave, aren't you?" He asked once they gotten dressed. " I got to, I need to find myself. I should have left right after...only I didn't!" He nodded, he said nothing. He didn't ask her to stay, he didn't beg her not to go, that would have been useless and he knew it. He didn't even accuse her of using him, he just looked her straight in the eye and kissed her, before leaving the car. When he saw her drive away, he punched his fist into the wall, thinking of the things he should have said. _

Second admission

It was late, but he wasn't sleeping very well. Not at all actually. It wasn't a cause of concern though, at least that's what he told those who asked. He was a bit surprised when he heard a car drive up, så with the beer in his hand he got up and found a car he knew parked outside of his house. He thought about turning away, but he didn't , of course not. He went up to the car as Veronica came out. "Wallace felt it was to late for a visit, so I wasn't sure you were awake!" She said as he drank the last of his beer, throwing the bottle away. "So I was the second choice this time?" He asked. "Yes, I needed to talk to him first." "great. You should get home!" He said and actually manage to turn around."I'm pregnant!" Veronica then said and he turned back. "Well, congratulations, I guess!" He said, and didn't hide emotions." "Yes, you too!" She said and now he was surprised. "You manage to sleep with Logan for years without getting pregnant, we do it once, and that happened?" He said, but now the emotions was just conflicted. "Yeah, I kind of stopped taking the pill, it didn't seem all that important after Logan died, and I wasn't sure what was gonna happen that night!" She said. "Yes you did, and if you didn't you are kind of stupid… did you actually think I was gonna say no?" He asked. "Well, no. I guess I didn't really think about it!" She admitted. "So what, you're about 12 weeks?" He said. "And you needed help with maths in school!" She said, just because she needed to say something back. "So you came back to tell me that, great… so give me your address and I will send the money, ask Jade, at least I do right by her with that!" He turned again. "I would have come back, might have taken me a bit longer, but I found myself calling Neptune home." Weevil turned back once again. "Let's go inside!" He said and she agreed, it was getting cold. When they came in, she went and sat on the couch. He got her a glass of water and seemed to be lost. "You should take a beer, you look like you could use that!" She said and he nodded, he really could. He came back and sat down in a armchair. "I just assumed you're keeping it, are you?" He asked. "Yes." She said and he looked relieved. "So what do you want from me? You left, I hated that, didn't know what to think of it? I know you run V, but that was really hard!" She nodded. "I needed to go, I was going insane. But I don't know what I want, but I want you around. My mind is playing all kinds of tricks with me right now." She yawned, it had been a very long day. "My room is in there, take the bed, I'm not sleeping at the moment!" He said. "Can you be awake in there with me?" She said. "I don't want to feel alone." He nodded and she got up and laid down in his bed, he sat down in chair right next to the bed. She barely had time to lay down, before she was asleep. He sat back in the chair, and took her hand, he didn't want to find an empty bed the next morning, because suddenly he felt it, he was actually going to get some sleep tonight.


End file.
